If
by GeekGirlG
Summary: C'était arrivé un jour, sans aucunes explications. Alors que Superman et Supergirl se battaient contre une entité, ils avaient disparu, tous les deux, aspiré par un ciel devenu écarlate. Tout le monde se souvenait de cette date du 9 février 2025 où les héros avaient tout bonnement été effacés. Il n'y avait plus de cape rouge pour protéger la Terre. - Supercorp -


**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je vous présente un nouvel OS Supercorp !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire cet OS pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur cet OS :** **C'était arrivé un jour, sans aucunes explications. Alors que Superman et Supergirl se battaient contre une entité, ils avaient disparu, tous les deux, aspiré par un ciel devenu écarlate. Tout le monde se souvenait de cette date du 9 février 2025 où les héros avaient tout bonnement été effacés. Il n'y avait plus de cape rouge pour protéger la Terre.**

 **Les personnages de la série ou des comics Supergirl ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **If**_

C'était arrivé un jour, sans aucunes explications. Alors que Superman et Supergirl se battaient contre une entité, ils avaient disparu, tous les deux, aspiré par un ciel devenu écarlate. Tout le monde se souvenait de cette date du 9 février 2025 où les héros avaient tout bonnement été effacés. Il n'y avait plus de cape rouge pour protéger la Terre.

Pourtant parfois il y a encore des personnes avec assez d'espoir pour lever les yeux vers le firmament avec la certitude de les revoir apparaître. Je suis de ceux-là. Parce qu'au-delà de l'image que reflétaient ces deux demi-dieux, il y avait une personne. Je sais qui se cachait derrière ce S devenu si célèbre.

Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception, mon regard est presque scotché sur l'horizon et je l'attends. Je prends dix minutes chaque jour pour entrevoir un avenir où elle serait de retour. Kara… ma magnifique et tendre Kara. L'amour de ma vie. Je sais qu'elle finira par me revenir qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, elle me reviendra.

Je ne pensais pas être ce genre de personne, qui arrive à vivre simplement en gorgeant son âme d'espoir mais c'est le cas. Je garde la force de vivre sans elle parce que je la vois tous les jours à travers les yeux d'une autre. Il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde qui a besoin de moi. Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains, aux sourires charmeurs, avec de grands yeux bleus océan et qui m'appelle maman.

Oui, Kara reviendra. Qu'importe le temps. Qu'importe les épreuves. Elle ne nous abandonnera jamais. Nous sommes sa famille. Elle se plaît parfois à dire que nous sommes son monde. Je l'ai cru quand elle m'a révélé un jour que si nous lui étions arrachées, elle remuerait ciel et terre pour nous retrouver.

Si…

* * *

J'ouvre les paupières avec une difficulté monstre. J'ai un mal fou à prendre une simple inspiration. Mes cils se relèvent enfin, la luminosité m'agresse aussitôt. J'essaye de me relever mais le simple fait d'essayer me fait hurler de douleur à en perdre mes cordes vocales. La douleur…

En attendant de retrouver mes forces, je m'oblige à me concentrer. Mais rien. Je n'arrive pas a me souvenir en détail ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai aucun indice pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Rien d'autre que le vide total.

Je perçois un peu plus loin un soupir étouffé. Il semble lui aussi habité par la souffrance. Je prends sur moi et je finis par me redresser, juste sur mes coudes. Mon corps tout entier tremble. Je ne vois pas grand-chose. Ma vision est troublée. Je suis complètement aveuglée par une lumière blanche. Je ne distingue rien d'autre que des formes.

 **\- Kara, c'est toi ?**

 **\- Kal… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** sa phrase est coupé par un hoquet de douleur. **J'ai tellement mal Kara.**

 **\- J'arrive.**

Je prends une forte inspiration avant de m'asseoir complètement. Je suis obligée de serrer les dents pour empêcher la douleur de se manifester. Je frotte mes yeux dans l'espoir de voir un peu mieux. Je crois que j'aperçois Kal. Je prends encore quelques secondes pour me préparer aux maux de mon corps et je me mets sur mes deux pieds.

Je manque de m'effondrer à la seconde même où mes pieds se retrouvent contre le sol. J'ai un peu la sensation de marcher sur un matelas à eau. Je crois que j'ai la nausée. J'ignore cet état tout sauf réjouissant et j'avance, même s'il est plus juste de dire que je tente d'avancer. Je manque de tomber à chaque pas.

Je finis par atteindre Kal. Je me laisse tomber sans aucune grâce à ses côtés. Je tape doucement sur le haut de son épaule en affirmant :

 **\- Je crois que nous sommes dans ta forteresse.**

 **\- Impossible. Elle a été détruite, il y a deux ans.**

 **\- Je sais mais ça y ressemble beaucoup.**

J'essaye toujours de voir normalement. Mais pour le moment, je ne vois rien de plus que de la lumière, quelques couleurs comme ceux de nos costumes et des ombres.

 **\- Quel est ton dernier souvenir,** la voix de Kal me fait sursauter.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Mon dernier souvenir… je ferme doucement les yeux pour voir le sourire de Lena et celui d'Estelle. L'image est un peu floue mais elle est bien là. Lena m'a embrassé avant de me demander d'être prudente. Estelle essaye de me retenir en agrippant de sa petite main ma cape. Lena est venue a mon secours, elle a pris notre fille dans ses bras et je suis partie en volant en gardant mon regard bien ancré sur elles le plus longtemps possible.

 **\- Lena et Es,** je murmure en souriant.

 **\- Je sais que tu es littéralement obsédée par tes deux femmes mais tu pourrais essayer de te concentrer. Comment on est arrivés là ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves Kal ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, comme toi de toute évidence.**

 **\- On se battait,** affirme t-il.

On se battait… non. Il n'y a rien qui me revienne à propos d'une quelconque bataille. Je m'allonge près de mon cousin. Je soupire. Je crois que c'est logique. Pour quelle autre raison est-ce qu'on porterait nos costumes ? Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?

 **\- Si on se battait vraiment, on s'est pris une raclée.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle Kara…**

Je m'apprête à lui répondre que je ne cherche pas à être drôle, quand un bruit strident vient attaquer mes oreilles. Je perçois des bruits de pas, beaucoup de pas. Je me concentre. Ils sont une cinquantaine. Je tape de nouveau sur l'épaule de mon cousin et lui ordonne de se relever. Il grogne qu'il n'en est pas capable. Quelle mauviette !

Je suis à peu près stable sur mes pieds lorsque qu'une première personne apparaît. Il pointe son arme sur moi. Non mais est-ce qu'il est sérieux ? Si cet imbécile veut vraiment me tirer dessus, il va passer un sale quart d'heure, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Les cinquante battements de cœur nous entourent. Je demande de nouveau à mon abruti de cousin de se lever mais il affirme que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Les hommes sont vraiment des bébés ! Puis trois nouveaux battements de cœurs avancent d'un pas lent. Je commence enfin apercevoir les détails et je manque de me décomposer en découvrant les trois retardataires : Alex, J'onn et… moi ?

 **\- Kal…**

 **\- Tu t'en sors très bien, je ne m'en fais pas pour toi.**

 **\- KAL !**

 **\- Quoi,** hurle-t-il à son tour en se redressant enfin. **Mais c'est quoi ce bor… pourquoi t'es en double ?**

 **\- Je crois… je crois que nous sommes vraiment dans ta forteresse.**

 **\- Voyage dans le temps ?**

 **\- Ça craint…**

* * *

J'ai la sensation d'attendre depuis des heures dans cette foutue salle d'interrogatoire. Kal et moi avons décidé de suivre le DEO sans faire d'histoire mais si je dois rester ici une seconde de plus, je vais imploser. Je fais les cent pas en attendant. Le pire, c'est que je sais pertinemment qu'Alex est juste derrière la vitre tintée avec Maggie.

Au moins, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il nous était arrivé. Et maintenant, je me souviens. Atlas… Kal et moi, nous battions contre Atlas avant de nous retrouver dans le passé. Je sais que c'est le passé et non le futur pour deux raisons. La forteresse est toujours debout et je, ou plutôt l'autre moi, porte encore ce costume ridicule.

Winn entre dans la salle avec ma sœur et sa femme enfin… je ne suis pas certaine qu'elles soient déjà mariées. Il demande aux filles si la rumeur qui circule est vrai. Alex fait un geste de la main vers la salle d'interrogatoire pour que mon ami puisse me voir.

 **\- Donc il y a deux Kara, comment c'est possible ?**

 **\- Et deux Kal… mais il refuse de nous dire comment ils sont venus et pourquoi.**

 **\- Pourquoi personne n'interroge Kara ?**

 **\- Alex ne le sens pas trop,** répond Maggie.

 **\- Je peux le faire moi,** affirme Winn.

 **\- Mais oui bien sûr. Tu es comme moi, tu serais incapable de savoir si elle te ment.**

 **\- Par Rao, pourquoi je te mentirais Alex,** je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir.

 **\- Ah oui… évidemment elle nous a entendus. Elle vient d'un autre temps mais a toujours ses pouvoirs,** commente Winn. **Elle a raison, pourquoi elle nous mentirait ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… mais J'onn veut être présent.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel c'est stupide. J'onn m'a appris à résister à ses attaques télépathiques ! Ah moins que ce ne soit pas encore arrivé… ce qui, étant donné les circonstances, est totalement possible. Je soupire. Je finis par m'asseoir sur une chaise. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de demander assez fort pour que les trois derrière la vitre entendent :

 **\- Vous pouvez au moins me dire en quelle année on est ?**

 **\- 3 août 2017,** répond sans hésiter mon meilleur ami.

2017… je vois. Juste la pire année de ma vie. Tout va bien ! Franchement, si un double de moi était venu me faire un coucou en 2017, je m'en serais souvenue. Si ma chronologie est exactement la même que cette Kara alors… je viens de perdre Mon-El, j'en veux au monde entier et je veux éradiquer Kara Danvers de ma vie sous prétexte que je ne suis pas humaine.

Génial… si elle savait à quel point sa vie était sur le point de basculer. Évidemment, je ne regrette rien. Parce que sans ce que j'ai vécu, en disant adieu à Mon-El, je ne me serais jamais rendu compte que j'aimais Lena.

Je me souviens qu'un mois après l'attaque de Daxam, je me regardais dans la glace mais je ne me reconnaissais plus. Ni la chemise, ni le pantalon, ni la coiffure, ni les chaussures, ni même les lunettes n'allaient. Il y avait bien un reflet mais je n'étais plus là.

Je ne savais plus qui j'étais…

En perdant Mon-El, je m'étais perdue moi-même. C'était indéniable. C'était douloureux. Mais c'était surtout l'horrible vérité !

Parfois… parfois, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de tomber le masque. J'aurais pu facilement laisser Kara Danvers au placard et ne plus jamais la laisser revenir. Mais il y a une chose ou plutôt une personne qui m'a empêché de réaliser cet acte insensé : Lena.

A ce moment là, je ne savais pas comment expliquer le comportement de Lena depuis le jour où j'avais tout perdu. Je ne savais pas si elle agissait par simple culpabilité ou si c'était plus profond. Non… Lena essayait juste de recoller les morceaux de mon cœur brisé parce qu'elle était mon amie. Elle n'avait jamais su faire semblant avec moi. Elle était toujours vrai. Elle était là pour moi, tous les jours depuis le désastre.

Et… j'étais bien obligée de garder Kara Danvers sous le coude parce que Lena refusait d'échanger plus que de la courtoisie avec Supergirl. Je me souviens encore de cet échange plus qu'étrange lorsque j'étais revenue la voir pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Mon-El pour lui demander de l'aide.

 _ **\- Vous et moi sommes les investigatrices du malheur de la plus merveilleuse personne que je connaisse donc… ne me parlez pas comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je sais que vous connaissez Kara Danvers pourtant, vous n'êtes pas venue une seule fois demander de ses nouvelles. Vous êtes, selon-moi, un piètre héro si vous êtes incapable de prendre des nouvelles de ceux et celles qui font partis de votre entourage.**_

Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas venir me demander des nouvelles à moi-même mais cela Lena l'ignorait. J'avais été touché par ses mots. J'étais importante à ses yeux. Il y avait donc au moins une personne pour qui l'illusion que représente Kara Danvers devait survivre.

Oui, pour Lena, je devais le faire.

Je me souviens qu'à ce moment, je soupirais souvent. Les heures que je passais à jouer la petite journaliste innocente et vulnérable commençait vraiment à m'embêter. Je ne vivais plus que pour National City. Supergirl sillonnait le ciel le plus souvent possible arrêtant malfaiteurs, braqueurs, tueurs… tout un tas de "eurs".

Deux mois après ma perte que je pensais à ce moment là insurmontable, je commençais à mieux supporter Kara. Grâce à Lena. C'était un soir alors que je lui apportais un repas que je savais qu'elle avait manqué, nous avons beaucoup discuté puis je l'ai convaincu de quitter son bureau. Nous avons commencé à marcher et je lui ai posé une question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

 _ **\- Si tu pouvais changer un détail, n'importe lequel, d'insignifiant à colossal, dans ta vie, tu choisirais lequel ?**_

Je me rappelle la conversation qui a suivi comme si s'était hier :

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas,**_ a-t-elle répondu.

 _-_ _ **Tu ne vois pas,**_ j'ai repris moqueuse.

 _ **\- Vraiment Kara, je n'ai peut-être pas vécu des choses faciles tous les jours mais aujourd'hui je suis satisfaite avec ce que j'ai. J'imagine que la bonne réponse à ta question serait : ne pas être une Luthor. Sauf qu'il est hors de question que j'élimine cet aspect de ma vie.**_

 _ **\- Ah oui ? Il va falloir que tu me donnes une super explication. Je ne comprends pas. Parce qu'être une Luthor c'est tellement bien, avoir un frère complètement fou et une mère psychopathe qui t'utilise, te faire accuser de meurtre et j'en passe, c'est tellement bien. Je rêve tous les jours en secret d'être une Luthor,**_ j'ai fini avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

 _ **\- Tu es bête… adorable mais bête.**_

 _ **\- Hey ! Je pourrais être offusquée**_ **!**

 _ **\- Tu pourrais… mais j'ai ajouté que tu étais adorable**_

 _ **\- C'est bien pour ça que mon courroux ne tombe pas sur toi. Donc… tu veux rester une Luthor même si tu trouvais un moyen infaillible pour changer ce fait, tu resterais une Luthor.**_

 _ **\- Oui, Kara.**_

 _ **\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…**_

 _ **\- D'abord parce que Lionel est mon père biologique donc que je le veuille ou non, le sang des Luthor coule dans mes veines.**_

 _ **\- En conclusion, si tu n'étais plus une Luthor, tu n'existerais plus. Mais pourquoi ne pas souhaiter que Lionel t'ai perdu de vue et par conséquent ne t'adopte pas. Du coup tu serais une Luthor sans le savoir.**_

 _ **\- C'est très simple.**_

 _ **\- J'ai hâte de savoir.**_

Alors que nous marchions l'une à côte de l'autre, Lena s'est arrêtée net, si bien que malgré le fait que j'étais proche d'elle, j'ai fait quelques pas de plus. Je me suis donc tournée vers elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Lena a ancré son regard dans le mien et alors elle m'a dit :

 _ **\- C'est pourtant évident. Si je n'avais pas été une Luthor, jamais je ne t'aurais rencontré…**_

C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas pu contrôler les battements de mon cœur à son contact. Ça reste encore aujourd'hui, une des plus belles choses qu'elle m'ait dites. Je souris en revivant cette scène. Oui… c'est certainement ce jour que j'ai commencé à tomber pour elle.

Au cours du troisième mois de l'absence de Mon-El, j'ai été blessé. Je suis arrivée dans mon appartement et je me suis écroulée sur mon canapé. Une grimace devait habiter mon visage et un gémissement de douleur s'était sûrement échappé de mes lèvres. La douleur… clairement pas quelque chose que je connaissais, ni connais bien. Je venais vraiment de passer un sale quart d'heure. L'arme qu'avait utilisé cet extra-terrestre était vraiment la pire de toute ! Bon… avec du recul, ce n'était peut-être pas LA pire mais elle reste bien placée.

Évidemment pour ne pas l'inquiéter, j'ai fait croire à Alex que tout allait bien…

A ce moment là, je ne savais pas ce qui m'embêtait le plus : avoir mal partout, avoir failli mourir, avoir menti à ma sœur ou avoir manqué un de mes nombreux rendez-vous avec Lena.

C'est clairement le dernier point qui me rendait le plus amère. Je commençais à ne plus pouvoir me passer de Lena. Lorsqu'elle était obligée de s'absenter à cause de son travail, j'avais la sensation de devenir folle. Je devais mettre beaucoup du mien pour m'empêcher de voler jusqu'à elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'absentait. Parce que lorsqu'elle était loin de moi, Kara Danvers n'avait vraiment plus aucune raison d'être. Seule Supergirl existait.

Et parfois, encore aujourd'hui c'est usant de n'être qu'elle. Une super héroïne, une extra-terrestre, une personne que beaucoup adorent alors que les autres la haïssent. Le pire c'est qu'à cette époque, je ne savais plus où ranger Lena. Elle écourtait toutes les conversations qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Supergirl. Elle était reconnaissante pour tout ce que l'héroïne accomplissait pour la ville mais elle lui en voulait vraiment à cause de ce qu'elle m'avait fait… ce que je m'étais fait subir moi-même. C'était compliqué !

Le lendemain avec un énorme bleu sur le visage, je suis retournée la voir en l'informant de but en blanc :

 _ **\- J'ai saisis, ça y est.**_

Je me souviens encore de sa tête quand j'ai dit ça sans rien annoncer avant. Lena était complètement perdue. J'ai alors ajouté :

 _ **\- La réponse que tu m'as donnée il y a un mois quand je t'ai demandé si tu changerais quelque chose dans ta vie. Je l'ai enfin compris.**_

Un léger froncement étirait ses sourcils. J'ai souris un peu plus avant d'affirmer :

 _ **\- Moi aussi.**_

Elle a cligné des paupières à plusieurs reprises. J'ai alors réalisé que je n'avais pas été assez claire. J'ai donc repris doucement :

 _ **\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne changerai rien de ce que j'ai pu vivre, pas si en contre partie je dois renoncer à toi.**_

Le sourire, qui a étiré ses lèvres en réponse à ce que je venais de dire, a été à cet instant le plus beau qu'elle ne m'ait jamais accordé. J'ai été complètement subjugué. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu la sensation qu'en dehors de ce sourire, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Mon cœur faisait des bonds dans le vide alors que Lena s'approchait de moi. Je commençais à avoir du mal à garder mon regard sur elle. A croire que j'étais intimidée… ce qui était stupide. Après tout, c'était juste Lena !

Lentement, elle est venue caresser ma joue de sa main droite. Son regard était déterminé. Il n'était composé d'aucune faille. Je me souviens très bien m'être demandé ce qui était en train de se passer. Même son sourire changeait. Il était plus… à ce moment, je ne savais pas, il changeait ! Puis avec une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas encore, elle est venue effleurer mon autre joue de ses lèvres.

Je sentie alors le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Je me suis demandée comment un geste aussi simple pouvait m'électriser à ce point.

 _ **\- Qu'il est bon de savoir que l'on compte pour quelqu'un,**_ a-t-elle susurré.

J'ai relevé les yeux choqué. Doutait-elle véritablement de mon affection pour elle à ce moment ? Ça aurait été stupide ! J'adorais Lena !

Je l'adorais…

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvre brusquement me faisant sursauter. Je me relève au moment où J'onn passe la porte accompagné de… moi. Je chasse très vite Lena de mes pensées. J'ai conscience que cette entrevue est bien trop importante pour que je me laisse distraire de la sorte par la plus belle, dans tous les sens du terme, femme qui soit.

Ils s'installent tous les deux en face de moi. Je soupire avant de me réinstaller. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Cette situation ne me plaît pas. J'ai peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait changer mon avenir. J'ai appris des erreurs de Barry. Je vois J'onn distinctement froncer les sourcils. Je lui souris innocemment alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il se demande pour quelle raison il n'arrive pas à lire en moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à nos cheveux,** demande l'autre moi.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?**

 **\- C'est… court… châtain… j'aime bien être blonde.**

Je ris doucement. Si elle savait ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé avec nos cheveux, elle ne se plaindrait pas. J'essuie une larme qui commence à se former au coin de mon œil droit. Je l'informe :

 **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi pour la couleur… je suis allée sur une planète du** **secteur 674** **et les composants de cette planète ont changé la couleur de mes cheveux. Et, ils ne sont pas courts, mais mi-long. Ils touchent mes épaules !**

 **\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a plus important à parler que de vos cheveux mesdemoiselles,** nous coupe J'onn.

 **\- Vraiment,** je reprends un peu moqueuse, **comme quoi ?**

 **\- Savoir ce que tu fais ici pour commencer.**

 **\- Dans le passé. Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- De toute évidence, vous vous êtes concerté avec Superman.**

 **\- J'en doute… si tu savais à quel point nous avons du mal à nous entendre depuis quelques temps, tu ne dirais pas ça. Je viens l'aider pour la première fois en cinq ans à combattre un putain de Dieu et résultat, je suis bloquée en 2017 !**

 **\- TU AS ACCEPTE DE M'AIDER JE TE RAPPELLE,** hurle Kal pour que tout le monde entende.

Je fais basculer ma chaise en penchant la tête en arrière. Je découvre alors mon cousin à côté de ma sœur derrière la vitre tinté. Je plisse les yeux avant de répondre :

 **\- Seulement parce qu'elle m'a convaincu que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Tu sais, justement la personne à cause de laquelle nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole pendant presque deux ans.**

 **\- Kara, c'est ici que ça se passe,** me rappelle à l'ordre J'onn.

 **\- Nous nous sommes disputées avec Kal,** comprend l'autre Kara.

 **\- T'en fais pas,** je réponds, **nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Tous est de la faute de Kal.**

 **\- QUOI,** intervient de nouveau mon cousin.

Je souris avant de me tourner complètement vers lui en le pointant du doigt pour mieux l'accuser :

 **\- Exactement, de ta faute !**

Je le défis du regard. Il essaye de tenir bon mais très vite, je gagne. Il le sait au fond que si notre relation s'est dégradée, c'est entièrement de sa faute. Je soupire avant de me recentrer sur les deux personnes en face de moi. Je reprends :

 **\- Donc, on se battait contre Atlas et… plus rien, le vide. Je me suis réveillée dans la forteresse, tordue de douleur et presque aveugle. Fin de l'histoire.**

 **\- Il y a forcément autre chose,** insiste J'onn.

\- **Comme quoi,** je demande.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, tu veux peut-être changer le passé. Tu veux peut-être te guider pour faire les bons choix. Après tout, tu viens de perdre l'homme que tu aimais.**

 **\- Ta,** j'insiste sur ce mot, **Kara vient de perdre Mon-El. Pour moi, c'était il y a huit ans. Je vais même ajouter que je suis plus qu'heureuse dans ma vie. Je ne risquerai pas de changer quoi que ce soit, jamais. En plus, quand on connaît Barry Allen, on sait qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps. N'est-ce pas mini-moi ?**

 **\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire,** confirme l'autre Kara.

 **\- Voilà ! Je peux y aller maintenant ? J'ai super faim et il faut que je trouve un moyen de rentrer.**

Je commence à me lever quand la voix de J'onn claque :

 **\- Nous n'avons pas fini !**

Je repose mes fesses sur la chaise quelque peu interdite par le ton qu'il vient d'employer. Je me tourne tout de même vers Kal qui se contente de hausser les épaules. Il ne sert vraiment à rien. Je reviens sur J'onn et lui fait comprendre que je l'écoute.

 **\- Superman et toi n'irez nulle part tant qu'on ne sera pas certain que cet Atlas ne vous à pas suivi dans le passé.**

 **\- Je te demande pardon,** je réponds froidement.

 **\- J'ai dit que vous ne bougiez pas d'ici et c'est un ordre direct de la Présidente.**

 **\- Vous êtes complètement cinglés ! Est-ce que vous avez écouté ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire ? Les voyages dans le temps sont dangereux. Plus longtemps Kal et moi restons, plus les chances de retrouver notre monde différent, sont grandes. Je refuse de perdre ce que j'ai.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as de si important en 2025,** voulu-t-il savoir.

Lena ! J'ai envie de hurler que la personne la plus importante que j'ai en 2025, c'est Lena !

Je sais que rien ne changera pour Estelle. J'entends déjà son petit cœur battre dans le creux du ventre de la moi plus jeune. C'est à se demander comment j'ai été capable de l'ignorer. J'étais vraiment dans le déni.

J'ancre mon regard fermement dans celui de J'onn. Je serre mon poing tellement fort que mon bras tout entier tremble. Je laisse filtrer mes pensées, juste une seconde, assez longtemps pour qu'il comprenne que j'ai trouvé le bonheur dans le futur. Puis, je réponds :

 **\- Ce qu'il y a d'important en 2025, c'est ma famille.**

* * *

Qu'importe les négociations… je n'ai réussi à convaincre personne que rester dans le passé était dangereux. Même Kal a fini par se ranger de leur côté. Il est vraiment inutile. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je suis complètement coincée au DEO.

Je n'ai rien fait depuis 5 jours. Je n'ai pas pu prendre ma petite fille dans mes bras depuis 120 heures. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de regarder à mon aise Lena depuis 7 200 minutes. Je suis loin de ma famille depuis 432 000 secondes ! Et c'est long, très, très, très long !

 **\- Kara !**

J'ouvre doucement les paupières. Je tourne la tête vers Alex. J'arrête de planer pour me poser juste devant elle. Je l'observe avec un air que je sais être fatigué et triste. Je lui demande tout de même poliment ce qu'elle veut.

 **\- Tu veux m'accompagner en mission ? L'autre Kara est occupée.**

 **\- Non, c'est bon,** je réponds sans émotions avant de léviter de nouveau.

 **\- Attends !**

Je m'arrête à un demi-mètre du sol. Je ne dis rien. Je sais qu'elle va continuer sur sa lancée maintenant qu'elle sait que je l'écoute.

 **\- Je sais que cette situation n'est pas facile mais c'est nécessaire.**

 **\- Non Alex, ça ne l'est pas.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Imagine que ce Atlas débarque plus tard… Superman et toi êtes plus puissant dans le futur et vous n'êtes pas parvenus à le vaincre alors les nôtres… c'est peine perdu. Surtout toi… tu es… dévastée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu as l'air tellement plus… comment je peux t'aider ? Tu refuses de me parler depuis… Mon-El est parti il y a deux semaines et tu… abandonnes totalement Kara Danvers, tu ne vas plus au journal et tu… je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va m'aider.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Et c'est justement ça qui me fait peur. L'autre Kara, elle est à l'aube de la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Ma présence pourrait tout changer. Je suis désolée Alex mais nous garder ici n'est pas la bonne solution.**

 **\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas construire ta fameuse famille à laquelle tu tiens temps juste là ?**

 **\- Exactement Alex.**

Je m'élève un peu plus dans les airs et je me cale dans le hamac que j'ai installé au début de mon séjour forcé. Le regard fixé sur le plafond quelque peu dans le vague, je repense à tout ce qui a construit ma vie autour de Lena à partir du départ de Mon-El.

En novembre ça faisait quatre mois que ma vie avait été chamboulée mais je m'en fichais, parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Lena. Je m'étais arrangée avec le chef de la sécurité et Jess pour remplir son bureau de fleur, des compositions florales toutes différentes à partir de sa fleur préférée. Et au milieu de tous ses pétales colorés, je n'ai laissé qu'un mot.

 _Joyeux anniversaire Lena !_

 _Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais attends de voir ce que je t'ai préparé pour ce soir._

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir envoyé de message ce matin… j'avais peur de te gâcher la surprise._

 _Passe une bonne journée._

 _Kara_

Elle m'a immédiatement appelé pour me remercier. J'ai perçu comme une cassure dans sa voix. J'ai appris au fil de ses mots que sa mère était passée à l'improviste. J'ai été contrarié que cette… garce lui ai gâché son jour. J'ai donc débarqué comme si s'était la chose la plus normale qui soit et je l'ai "kidnappé" tout le reste de la journée.

Puis il y a eu le 24 décembre, la veille de noël… je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce jour fait parti des bons ou des mauvais souvenirs. Mais ça a été un grand pas dans notre relation.

Je ferme les yeux. Une larme s'en échappe et coule jusqu'à tomber de ma joue. Puis, je souris. Non… il n'y a rien à faire, je n'arrive pas a savoir s'il s'agit d'un bon ou d'un mauvais souvenir.

* * *

 **POV - Kara**

 _5 mois_ _après l'invasion de Daxam…_

 _Le 24 décembre 2017_

Je crois bien que ça doit faire une dizaine de minutes que mon poing s'abat sans relâche sur la porte d'entrée de Lena. Évidement, l'idée un peu folle de la défoncer m'a traversée l'esprit mais ce serait difficile à expliquer. Alors, je fais en sorte qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir, encore et encore !

Je sais parfaitement pour quelle raison elle refuse de m'ouvrir mais je n'abandonnerai pas. J'en ai que faire de ses : « va-t-en Kara ! », Je suis son amie, je reste.

 **\- Je peux faire ça toute la journée,** je dis assez fort pour être certaine qu'elle l'entende.

Et je frappe, frappe, frappe et frappe encore. Mais il n'y a pas de réponse. Quoi que je fasse, elle reste à se morfondre dans son canapé avec un plaid. Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça. Même si techniquement, elle ne me laisse pas entrer justement pour éviter que je la découvre dans cet état.

Je suis folle de rage qu'elle puisse encore se laisser toucher par les actions des membres de sa famille. Et je suis tellement en colère que je n'ai pu empêcher se désastre. J'aurais dû trouver les mots pour l'empêcher d'aller à ce foutu procès mais elle m'a assuré que tout irait bien.

Verdict ? Elle ne va pas bien ! C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Comment, qui que ce soit pourrait aller bien, après la montagne de reproches que lui a fait Lex après son témoignage ? Personne ! Lena ne mérite pas ça… je voudrais… j'aimerais juste qu'elle soit heureuse et pouvoir effacer le mal que vient de lui faire son frère.

 **\- Allez Lena, je sais que tu es là. Viens m'ouvrir. S'il te plaît…**

Pas de réponse. Pas même le moindre petit mouvement de sa part.

Actuellement, je regrette vraiment que Lena ne sache pas que je suis Supergirl. Parce que si c'était le cas, elle se lèverait et courait jusqu'à la porte de peur qu'il ne reste plus que des miettes de celle-ci.

 **\- Lena…**

 **\- Va-t'en Kara ! Seule… je veux rester seule !**

 **\- Il est absolument hors de question que tu restes seule ! C'est la veille de noël ! Je te préviens, si tu ne m'ouvres pas tout de suite, je vais mettre en pratique ce que j'ai appris avec Maggie et je crochète ta serrure !**

C'est faux, je ne sais pas le faire mais ça Lena ne le sait pas. Et, en cas de nouveau refus de sa part, je peux toujours arracher sa poignée… je pense que mon identité secrète serait légèrement compromise mais qui s'en soucis.

Je sens la victoire arriver lorsque Lena finit enfin par se lever. Je souris tellement à ce constat que je pense possible que ma mâchoire se décrochera avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle plie soigneusement son plaid avant de s'arrêter devant le miroir pour redonner une forme à sa coiffure puis elle se dirige vers la porte. Je remets précipitamment mes lunettes.

Lena déverrouille sa porte d'entrée sans me l'ouvrir mais je comprends le message. Je me glisse à l'intérieur de son appartement. Je la trouve au milieu de la cuisine en train de se servir un verre de vin. Je m'avance doucement vers elle. Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état. J'aimerais tellement la protéger de tous et de tout le monde.

 **\- Je t'ai dit que ça allait Kara. Tu devrais passer les fêtes de noël avec ta famille.**

 **\- Tu fais partie de ma famille Lena. Et, je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu ne vas pas bien.**

 **\- Kara, s'il te plaît…**

 **\- Je suis sérieuse Lena. Je ne te laisserai jamais seule après avoir vécu une telle journée. Encore moins aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Tu as compris !**

Un micro sourire étire doucement les lèvres de Lena. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je sais que demain Alex me fera un reproche sur mon absence pendant le réveillon de noël. Mais je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fête à laquelle je suis attachée. J'aime passer du temps avec ceux qui compte pour moi mais la fête en elle-même ne me parle pas. On n'avait rien de semblable sur Krypton.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu es capable d'improviser comme repas de noël à plus de dix-neuf heures ?** demande Lena.

 **\- Pffff… je n'avais pas pensé à ça ? Je pense qu'il faut éviter de commander une pizza… c'est trop limite pour un noël.**

 **\- On élimine aussi les pâtes, quelle qu'elles soient.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'es pas drôle ! Les pâtes sont de circonstance pour toutes les occasions en cas d'urgence.**

 **\- Je suis à peu près certaine que tu dis ça pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est la seule chose que tu sais cuisiner.**

 **\- N'importe quoi !**

Lena rit doucement et ce simple son soulage mon cœur. Je me sens toujours plus heureuse quand je parviens à la faire rire. Alors, sans réelle raison, je me mets à sourire moi aussi. La regarder rire fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Je commence doucement à comprendre et à accepter ce que ça signifie. Je crois… oui, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour elle.

Je m'oblige à détourner le regard juste au cas où. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle me démasque. Lena mérite d'être aimée par quelqu'un qui ne soit pas comme moi : blessée. Plus important encore, elle mérite quelqu'un d'humain. Ce que je ne suis pas.

Mes yeux tombent alors sur un sac à dos plutôt grand. J'ai alors une idée, c'en est certainement une mauvaise mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Je me dirige sans rien dire vers le sac. Je l'ouvre pour vérifier la place. Je suis fière de ma trouvaille, je me tourne vers Lena qui me regarde maintenant bizarrement. J'affirme :

 **\- Je t'emprunte ça ! Je vais faire un tour et je ramène le repas !**

Sans attendre de réponse, je fonce vers la porte que je claque. Je rejoints le hall d'entrée par les escaliers avec ma super vitesse avant de revenir sur mes pas, ré-ouvrir la porte pour ordonner :

 **\- Et ne pense même pas à refermer à clef cette porte, je reviens !**

Je lui fais un de mes plus beaux sourires au moment où elle acquiesce doucement. Je retourne dans la rue. J'observe les alentours et une fois que je suis certaine que les environs sont déserts, je m'élève dans le ciel. Je commence alors un tour du monde rapide où je choisis de prendre une spécialité sucrée par continant. J'ai eu le temps de faire une grande partie des pays et de revenir avec un sac plein à raz-bord en seulement une demi-heure.

Je m'oblige à ralentir devant la porte de Lena. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de franchir le seuil de son appartement. Je découvre alors qu'elle a préparé une table pour nous deux. Je ne peux contrôler le sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres.

Ma meilleure amie s'approche et demande :

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous as trouvé ?**

Je dépose le sac sur une chaise, je l'ouvre et mime un roulement de tambour, ce qui attire un nouveau rire de la part de Lena.

 **\- Un** **pavlova mangue et framboise** **pour la Russie, un** **ndizi** **pour l'Afrique, des** **poffertjes** **et des crêpes pour l'Europe et des** **yôkan** **pour l'Asie ! On va faire le tour du monde ce soir !**

 **\- Mais où tu as trouvé tout ça ?**

 **\- C'est un secret,** j'affirme en haussant les épaules.

Nous mangeons nos desserts dans la bonne humeur, je sens que Lena se sent de mieux en mieux. Je sais que je parviens lentement à éloigner le souvenir de son frère. C'est décidé, je ne la laisserai plus jamais assister seule à un de ces procès. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je l'accompagne à chaque fois.

Lena soupire en plaçant ses paumes de main sur son estomac. Je souris un peu plus. Elle penche sa tête en arrière en laissant une petite plainte s'échapper de ses lèvres. Puis elle éclate :

 **\- A cause de toi, je suis** _ **obèse**_ **Kara Danvers !**

 **\- Crois-moi, il y a bien des femmes qui aimeraient être aussi** _ **obèse**_ **que toi !**

 **\- Espèce de… tu sais pertinemment que je dis ça quand je ne peux plus rien avaler.**

 **\- Je sais, je me moque c'est tout.**

 **\- On se regarde un film ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir,** je réponds en attrapant le reste de poffertjes.

 **\- Non mais comment tu peux encore avaler quoi que ce soit ?**

 **\- Je suis une alien,** je dis sérieusement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 **\- Évidemment, à se demander comment ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit !**

Nous nous installons devant la télévision pour regarder la planète des singes, le tout premier. Je l'adore ! Les effets spéciaux peuvent par moment sembler ridicules mais quand on les remet dans le contexte de l'époque, c'est grandiose !

Au milieu du film, je commence à me sentir étrange. J'ai mal… au ventre. Je crois même que j'ai la… nausée ? Ce n'est pas normal. Je finis par le signaler à Lena qui se moque gentiment de moi en me disant que j'ai certainement trop mangé. Sauf que moi, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit.

Je laisse passer un peu de temps. Mais je trouve que ça empire. C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me sentir… malade ?

 **\- Non, vraiment Lena, je ne me sens pas bien.**

 **\- Je vais te chercher un médicament si tu veux.**

 **\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas…**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas savoir sans essayer.**

Lena se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me lève pour la rattraper, ce qui finalement n'est pas une bonne idée. J'ai la sensation de… tanguer ? Comme si je m'étais pris un gros coup sur la tête.

 **\- Attends Lena, ça ne fonctionnera pas.**

 **\- Je ne te savais pas pessimiste.**

 **\- Lena…**

 **\- Kara ?**

 **\- Je… c'est que je ne… c'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis jamais malade…**

 **\- Et bien de toute évidence, il y a une première à tout et Kara, tout le monde est un minimum malade.**

 **\- Pas les aliens.**

Les mots sont sortis tout seul, sans que je ne les contrôle. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait. Lena me dévisage avant de bégayer :

 **\- T… tu… tu n'es… pas… sérieusement ?**

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas que…**

 **\- Oh mon dieu !**

 **\- Lena, je ne voulais pas te mentir mais…**

 **\- Tu es** _ **elle**_ **!**

 **\- Lena c'est…**

 **\- Ne dis pas que c'est compliqué ou je te frappe !**

 **\- Tu te ferais mal,** je murmure plus pour moi.

 **\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Donc tu es** _ **elle**_ **?**

 **\- C'est…**

 **\- Mais c'est simple comme question,** s'énerve-t-elle. **Est-ce que tu es Supergirl ?**

Je baisse les yeux. Liliane avait raison… Lena va me détester. J'aurais dû être plus prudente. Pourquoi je parle toujours plus vite que ce que je ne pense. Toujours en évitant son regard je murmure un tout petit :

 **\- Oui.**

J'attends une réaction mais rien ne vient. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle hurle et balance tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main mais rien. Après réflexion, je crois que c'est encore plus flippant !

Avec une hésitation certaine, je relève lentement les yeux pour découvrir Lena qui me dévisage sans aucune gêne. Elle s'avance, ça y est, elle va me crier dessus…

Sans que je ne le vois venir, elle arme sa main et l'écrase sur ma joue. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque j'entends un léger craquement dans son poignet. Lena vient de me gifler enfin… plutôt de se casser le poignet en essayant de le faire !

 **\- Par Rao, Lena ! Ça va ?**

 **\- Non mais tu es faite en quoi,** hurle-t-elle en se maintenant le poignet. **Je suis très en colère contre toi ! Tu m'as obligé à être infâme avec une partie de toi !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Elle n'est pas en colère parce que je lui ai menti ? Je ne comprends plus rien…

 **\- C'est pas vrai Kara ! Tu avais besoin de soutiens et moi ignorant que tu étais** _ **elle**_ **, je t'ai rejeté ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça !**

 **\- Tu… mais… Lilian avait dit que tu me rejetterais quand tu saurais la vérité…**

 **\- Depuis quand tu écoutes ma mère ? Non mais attends ! Ma mère sait ? Elle sait que tu es Supergirl ?**

 **\- Euh… oui…**

 **\- Ma mère le savait et tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance ? Tu es complètement inconsciente ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras si elle s'en prend à toi ?**

 **\- Euh…**

J'allais lui répondre. J'allais vraiment le faire même si sa réaction me rend totalement interdite mais je sens de nouveau une forte nausée. Je pense que ça doit se voir sur mon visage parce que Lena demande :

 **\- Kara, ça va ?**

Je réponds négativement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avant de foncer vers les toilettes et de… vomir ? Je n'ai pas fait quelque chose d'aussi répugnant depuis que je suis sur Terre. C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne peux pas être malade. C'est tout simplement impossible !

Une main se faufile dans mon cou pour venir maintenir mes cheveux loin de la cuvette. Je crois que je vais pleurer. C'est pas possible ça… je ne peux pas vomir devant Lena !

 **\- Tu n'es peut être pas humaine Kara mais tu es bel et bien malade…**

 **\- Impossible,** je répète.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire,** demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

 **\- Appelle Alex s'il te plait…**

 **\- D'accord.**

Elle prend le temps d'attacher mes cheveux avec une pince avant de sortir de la pièce. Je me sens légèrement mieux mais toujours nauséeuse. Je sais que quelque chose cloche mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Lena revient et s'assoit juste en face de moi. Elle semble soucieuse avant de m'annoncer :

 **\- Elle ne répond pas…**

 **\- Okay ! Tu m'emmènes au DEO ! Je ne reste pas comme ça…**

 **\- Je doute que je puisse conduire,** grimace-t-elle en regardant son poignet.

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ta faute…**

 **\- Un taxi ?**

 **\- Pour se rendre à une agence gouvernementale secrète ?**

 **\- On marchera sur les derniers mètres.**

 **\- Tu es certaine ? Je… Kara, je suis toujours une Luthor.**

 **\- J'en ai rien à faire ! J'ai l'impression de mourir !**

Je passe le long trajet de taxi, la tête enfouie dans mes mains à retenir plusieurs nausées. Lena passe une main rassurante sur mon dos. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que d'apprendre que je sois Supergirl ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid. Enfin si… j'oublie sa baffe ratée.

Je parcours les derniers mètres jusqu'au DEO complètement agrippée au bras de Lena. Je suis terriblement rassurée lorsque je réussis à atteindre les escaliers pour m'affaler dessus.

Le regard de Lena est curieux, elle essaye certainement de graver chaque détail de ce qu'elle voit dans sa mémoire. Pourtant son analyse n'est que de courte durée parce qu'elle s'installe près de moi en me demandant ce qu'elle peut faire de plus. Je ne lui réponds rien, me contentant de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

Je perçois des bruits de pas avant de voir arriver plusieurs agents du DEO. Ils ne savent pas comment réagir ou même quoi dire. Je demande à Lena de m'aider à me lever. Et j'affirme :

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je me sens très mal. Nous avons appelé Alex mais elle ne répond pas. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de demander à Lena de m'accompagner.**

 **\- C'est contre le protocole,** me signale un agent.

 **\- On s'en fout, j'ai l'impression de mourir !**

Ils finissent par me prendre en charge et par donner un badge visiteur à Lena avec accès restreint. J'insiste tout de même pour qu'elle m'accompagne dans la salle de soin.

Je ne sais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps nous attendons mes résultats. Je suis à moitié assoupie sur les genoux de Lena qui me caresse doucement les cheveux. Et alors que je me disais que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer, Alex, Winn et J'onn débarquent dans la salle de repos. J'ai parfaitement remarqué leur envie commune de me crier dessus mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, ils se sont tous retenus.

J'onn s'est alors raclé la gorge comme pour se redonner une contenance avant de dire :

 **\- Vous savez pertinemment que le DEO a un protocole très stricte sur les entrées et sorties Mademoiselle Danvers. Et vous savez aussi qu'aucun Luthor ne peut être ici…**

 **\- Oh arrête ce cinéma,** je murmure en me repositionnant pour chasser la douleur, **en plus Lena sait que je suis Supergirl.**

 **\- Quoi ?!** explosent-ils tous les trois d'une même voix.

 **\- Depuis seulement quelques heures,** précise Lena. **D'ailleurs, mon poignet me fait de plus en plus mal…**

 **\- Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, c'est cassé. Encore une fois, je suis désolée.**

 **\- Et encore une fois, ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

 **\- Eliza est là,** je souris en la voyant. **Tu peux faire une attelle à Lena ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte…**

 **\- Si tu le veux bien,** reprend ma mère adoptive, **je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi.**

Eliza prend mes constantes avant de me prélever un nouvel échantillon de sang. Puis elle demande à tout le monde de sortir. Lena inclus. Je me sens seule et triste sans elle… je finis même par m'endormir.

La voix douce et calme de Lena vient chatouiller mes oreilles. Mes paupières papillonnent plusieurs fois avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Mon regard s'ancre dans le sien. Rao qu'elle est belle !

 **\- Hey… tu te sens un peu mieux ?**

 **\- Un peu…**

 **\- Je suis rassurée. J'ai… Eliza m'a donné tes résultats.**

 **\- Oh…**

Lena me tend le dossier. Je l'ouvre et tourne les pages sans ne rien comprendre. Je soupire. Je lui redonne avant d'affirmer :

 **\- J'y comprends rien…**

 **\- Tu veux que je joue les nerds ?**

 **\- Oui, s'il te plaît.**

Lena me sourit mais ce n'est pas son sourire habituel, il est… triste. Elle fait tourner quelques pages sans même les regarder avant de le refermer. Je comprends… elle sait déjà ce qui cloche. Eliza a dû le lui dire. Ça doit être quelque chose de terrible pour qu'elle ait accepté que ce soit Lena qui me le dise. J'avoue, je commence à paniquer.

Lena soupire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Elle est nerveuse. Non mais vraiment, Lena Luthor est nerveuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

 **\- Bon… il n'y a pas trente-six mille façons de te le dire… donc, je vais juste…**

 **\- C'est très grave ! Je le savais ! Je suis en train de mourir… ce n'est pas possible autrement, j'ai trop mal !**

 **\- Kara,** son ton est ferme, tellement que je retiens tout autres mots. **En fait, dans d'autres circonstances, ce serait une bonne nouvelle.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Kara, tu es enceinte.**

Je fixe Lena pendant une longue, très longue seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Il y a même des larmes qui s'accumulent au bord de mes yeux. J'explique entre deux éclats :

 **\- C'est impossible !**

 **\- Kara… les résultats sont sans appel.**

Je me stoppe net. Comment ça, sans appel. C'est… impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Je croise le regard de Lena et je comprends qu'elle pense vraiment avoir raison. Je reprends donc mon sérieux, me racle la gorge avant d'affirmer :

 **\- Les Kryptoniens n'ont pas d'enfants naturellement, jamais.**

 **\- Et bien… on dirait bien que tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle.**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Kara...**

 **\- Non, non, non ! Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas !**

 **\- Kara…**

 **\- Je me remets à peine de… je ne veux pas ! Je ne sais pas comment on fait, plus personne ne sait le faire depuis des millénaires. Je ne peux pas avoir un enfant c'est… contre nature.**

 **\- Kara…**

 **\- Non, Lena. C'est non... juste non.**

J'allais m'étaler en longueur sur d'autres négations mais Lena vient refermer ses bras dans mon dos. Je me sens alors libéré d'un poids énorme. Je peux, si je le veux, imploser, pleurer, crier, faire ce que je veux, même m'effondrer, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, Lena sera là.

Mes paupières papillonnent, les larmes viennent et mes mains se resserrent sur la laine du pull de ma meilleure amie. Meilleure… amie… je pleure encore plus.

 **\- Je ne peux pas…**

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse et je ne parle pas de tes capacités hors normes. Kara… tu seras une excellente mère.**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Hey ! C'est normal de paniquer… tu as peur d'être seule avec cet enfant mais je serai à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin, tout comme ta sœur et ta mère. Tu n'es pas seule Kara.**

 **\- Je ne,** un sanglot m'empêche d'aller plus loin dans ma phrase.

 **\- Kara, je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens. J'imagine que cette nouvelle, après tout ce qui t'es arrivée ces derniers mois, doit-être un traumatisme mais… c'est une bonne nouvelle. Cet enfant,** elle prononce le mot en venant toucher mon ventre **, est une preuve de l'amour qui a existé entre Mon-El et toi, à jamais.**

 **\- Je n'en veux pas.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça…**

 **\- Je n'en veux pas !**

Je hurle ces mots en me détachant des bras de Lena, pourtant si réconfortant. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler ni mes larmes, ni mes tremblements et encore moins ma haine envers cette chose qui grandit en moi. Elle va forcément m'empêcher d'avancer. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier Mon-El et ça me rend malade !

Je pensais avoir le droit à un peu de bonheur. Je pensais avoir le droit à… Lena. Oui… encore tout à l'heure alors que mon poing s'acharnait sur sa porte, je pensais avoir le droit à une chance. Je pensais avoir une infime possibilité pour reconquérir l'amour. Je pensais…

Je suis en colère, tellement en colère contre cette foutue fatalité qui a l'air de s'acharner à m'arracher chaque parcelle de bonheur. J'ai perdu mon monde, ma culture, ma famille. J'ai disparu pendant de longues années dans un lieu vide et froid, où aucune seconde n'a un droit de passage sur nous. J'ai dû grandir sur une planète qui était bien différente de la mienne et qui m'offrait de grande capacité qui se révélait étant enfant plus un poison qu'autre chose. J'ai vu de nouveau la mort venir m'arracher le dernier membre de ma famille biologique. J'ai du renoncer à mon amour pour Mon-El pour préserver la Terre et ses habitants. Et maintenant… maintenant… je dois de nouveau renoncer ?

 **\- Je ne peux pas,** je répète de nouveau dans un murmure.

La main de Lena vient caresser avec lenteur ma joue. Chacun de ses gestes provoquent en moi un feu d'artifice de sensations. Merde… je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle et maintenant, je ne peux plus lui dire. J'avais prévu de lui demander de m'accorder un rendez vous galant comme cadeau de noël. J'avais prévu de la charmer et si besoin de la convaincre de mon amour. Parce que oui, je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle.

C'est complètement incompréhensible. C'est absolument invraisemblable. Mais c'est comme ça, je l'aime. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir quand ça à commencé exactement. Peut-être bien avant de perdre Mon-El. Peut-être au premier regard. Peut-être quand elle m'a dit que moi, Kara Danvers j'étais son héro. Peut-être après l'avoir retrouvé devant chez moi après l'attaque de Daxam. Peut-être quand elle a dit ne jamais vouloir renoncer à être une Luthor parce que ça équivaudrait à ne pas me rencontrer. Ou peut-être que ce sont tous ces instants fugaces qui ont transformé une amitié innocente en un amour qui semble tout consumer sur son passage.

Oui… je crois que c'est exactement ça. Au début mes sentiments pour Lena étaient comme une étincelle. Aujourd'hui, c'est un brasier. Et je ne veux pas le perdre. Non… je ne veux pas.

Mes yeux se plongent dans l'océan d'émeraude qui m'observe avec calme. Et j'oublie… l'espace d'un instant, l'être qui grandit en moi et qui pourrait tout ruiner n'existe plus. Il n'y a que Lena. Juste Lena… personne d'autre.

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas renoncer, jamais.**

Ses mots… ils sonnent à mes oreilles comme un défi, une déclaration, une mise au point en soit, un tout. Alors, je déclare en un souffle que même moi je peine à entendre :

 **\- Je ne renonce pas.**

Et, je glisse ma main sur son cou. Je laisse mes doigts se faufiler jusqu'à sa nuque. Je cherche un signe, n'importe quoi dans ses gestes ou dans ses yeux qui m'intimerait de renoncer mais rien. Non… Lena semble juste surprise, agréablement surprise. Alors, je rapproche mon visage, je garde le contact visuel le plus longtemps possible. A la dernière seconde, je laisse mes cils se replier et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser timide.

* * *

Finalement… c'est très certainement un bon souvenir. Comment mon premier baiser avec Lena peut-être relégué à autre chose ? C'est certainement toutes les autres choses qui en ont découlé qui me font douter…

J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte et ça a été pour moi une dévastation. C'était pour moi, réellement impossible. Je ne pouvais pas porter la vie en moi. Ce n'était pas arrivé à un de mes congénères depuis… bon depuis la mère de Kal mais elle était un peu folle à ses heures… sans la compter, aucune naissance naturelle n'a été comptabilisé depuis presque un millénaire.

Et puis… l'information comme quoi j'étais Supergirl a filtrée. Cette révélation était plutôt bien passée si on oublie la gifle que je me suis prise enfin… le fait que j'ai malencontreusement cassé le poignet de Lena lorsqu'elle a voulu essayer.

 **\- KARA !**

Je soupire en me demandant ce qu'il peut encore me vouloir. Je me tourne dans mon hamac pour l'apercevoir. Il a revêtu sa tenue de héro, je fronce les sourcils avant de me laisser tomber juste en face de lui.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es en costume ?**

 **\- Le DEO nous laisse sortir ! Ils ont dit qu'une double force ne serait pas de trop.**

 **\- Désolée mais non. Je ne suis pas intéressée. Je ne vais pas risquer mon avenir pour affronter un adversaire que nous avons certainement déjà évincé.**

A la fin de ma phrase, je me retourne, persuadée d'avoir réussi à avoir le dernier mot. Malheureusement, Kal n'avait pas précisé un détail essentiel, un insignifiant détail qui allait jouer avec ma volonté, presque la rompre. C'est donc avec une certaine nonchalance qu'il énonce :

 **\- Ai-je précisé que Lillian sera de la partie ?**

Je me stoppe net. Lillian... ! Je me retourne et serre les poings. Il vient bien de dire Li-lli-an ? Mon corps tremble d'appréhension. Lillian. Je n'arrive tout bonnement pas à la croire. Lillian ! Un sourire presque mauvais commence à étirer mes lèvres. Putain, Lillian !

J'ai presque envie de hurler un : je viens.

Je m'imagine passer devant mon cousin qui laisserait un rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Je trépigne à la simple idée de revoir cette enflure. Je pourrais m'amuser à briser tous ses rêves. Je ne la cognerais pas, ce serait trop facile. Je ne veux pas non plus lui dire que je partage ma vie avec sa fille. Ce serait risquer de perdre Lena… mais, je pourrais détruire toutes ses espérances envers celle que j'aime.

Bordel, Lillian… !

J'ai envie d'enfiler mon costume d'héroïne aussi vite que je le peux. Je sais que j'attendrai avec impatience le top départ en faisant tourner ma perruque blonde entre mes mains.

Je pourrais percevoir Alex demander à Kal ce qui me prend à être aussi excentrique tout à coup. Il ne lui répondrait pas, du moins pas avec des mots. Il se contenterait d'éclater de rire. J'onn arriverait pour nous faire un topo sur la situation. Je ne capterais pas un mot sur deux. Et encore, je crois que je suis gentille avec moi.

Il donnerait le top départ, je foncerais. Je laisserais tout le monde à l'arrière. Mon entraînement avec Barry donne enfin ses fruits. Je suis encore loin, loin, très loin de réussir à le rattraper mais maintenant je suis bien plus rapide que Kal !

J'arriverais donc sur les lieux la première. Je scannerais la pièce à une vitesse folle. Je sourirais un peu plus lorsque je l'apercevrais. Je me dirigerais vers la pièce quelconque et j'ouvrirais avec fracas une porte en hurlant avec une voix presque marquée par de la joie :

 _ **\- Lillian !**_

Et après… oh après… je lui révélerais à quel point elle a eu tord. Je lui cracherais à la figure que même le jour où Lena apprendrait que je suis Supergirl, jamais, non jamais elle ne m'abandonnerait. Je lui apprendrais que ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui qu'elle ignore tout de sa fille et que ce n'est pas en s'acharnant sur moi, que ce soit l'héroïne ou la journaliste, qu'elle améliorerait sa relation avec Lena.

Et peut-être que finalement, je n'arriverais pas à retenir un coup ou deux, juste histoire de remettre les points sur les i, pour ma propre conscience. Elle a fait tellement de mal à Lena. Tellement… c'est inacceptable !

Merde… Lillian !

 **\- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne viens pas.**

C'est fou ce que ça me coûte d'énoncer cette phrase. J'ai envie de hurler, de frapper le mur à côté de moi, de tout faire pour évacuer toute cette haine que j'ai envers la mère de Lena. Mais je ne peux pas y aller. Je ne dois pas le faire. Pas même pour laver l'honneur de celle que j'aime.

Et tous ça pour la simple et bonne raison que justement je veux avoir un jour le droit de l'aimer.

 **\- Mais enfin Kara…**

 **\- C'est sans moi Kal. Je sais très bien que tu n'acceptes pas ma relation avec cette personne mais c'est comme ça, je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre. Si je ne l'ai pas, je ne suis rien. Regarde l'autre moi,** j'ajoute en me voyant arriver. **Sans elle, je ne suis qu'une loque.**

Je vois un air choquée se dessiner sur mon visage plus jeune. Je m'excuserai bien sauf que je ne suis pas désolée. Elle, enfin moi, à besoin d'être secoué. Je déteste ce moment de ma vie. J'étais tellement…défaitiste. J'étais persuadée que Kara Danvers était une erreur alors que c'est la meilleure partie de moi : celle que Lena aime.

Je secoue la tête pour évacuer toutes ces pensés négatives. Lena me manque vraiment trop. Si elle était là, je me réfugierais dans ses bras et elle trouverait les mots pour me rassurer, comme toujours.

Je vois toute l'équipe se rassembler pour agir contre Lillian. Je serre de nouveau les poings. Heureusement que cette horrible garce ne s'est pas pointée au DEO. Pas certain que j'aurais su me retenir.

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas en tenue ?** demande Alex.

 **\- Parce que je ne viens pas.**

 **\- Mais enfin,** essaye-t-elle d'intervenir.

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Alex. Ma présence ici n'est pas une bonne idée. Et toi,** je pointe mon cousin du doigt, **fais attention à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien.**

Il sourit doucement. Il a compris le message implicite. Il sait pertinemment que je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi mais pour Es. Et si Kal a un problème relationnel avec Lena, ce n'est pas le cas avec ma petite fille. Il adore Estelle et je sais qu'il fera en sorte que rien ne lui arrive sans pour autant griller la situation.

Parce que l'autre moi n'est pas prête à entendre qu'elle attend un enfant. Elle ne sera toujours pas prête dans cinq mois. Je le sais, je l'ai vécu. Et se sera de pire en pire, jusqu'au jour j, celui de la naissance.

Mon regard se voile. Mince… j'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer. A chaque fois que je repense à ce jour, je suis submergée par l'émotion. Je refusais que le monstre qui grandissait en moi ne sorte. Pas sans Lena !

Lena… elle était partie pour affaire. Elle avait été obligée. Elle avait délégué la tâche d'implanter une de ses entreprises au Japon mais un incapable était en train de ruiner les négociations. Elle était donc partie en me promettant d'être présente à temps. Mais elle n'était pas là.

Enfin… elle avait été absente au début du travail. J'envoyais valser tout le monde d'Alex à Kal en passant par J'onn. Je ne voulais voir personne, du moins aucun des idiots qui était présent. Puis comme apercevoir une lumière éclatante au bout du tunnel ou encore apercevoir la Terre pour la première fois, j'ai entendu ses talons claquer, son cœur battre et j'ai reconnu jusqu'à son souffle. Elle courait vers moi. Quand elle est apparue devant moi, je sais que malgré la douleur je lui souriais. Elle a pris ma main, a trouver les mots pour me rassurer et m'a embrassé pour la première fois devant les autres.

Les heures qui ont suivi ont été les plus longues et les plus douloureuses de toute ma vie. Mais à la fin, il y a eu ce cri qui marquait le premier souffle de ma petite fille. C'est Alex qui me l'a tendu pour que je la prenne dans mes bras. J'ai hésité. Elle semblait alors si fragile. J'avais peur de la "casser". Lena m'a encouragé, m'assurant que l'être minuscule qui faisait déjà incroyablement battre mon cœur ne risquait rien. Alors j'ai tendu les bras et dès que le nourrisson s'est accroché à moi, mon cœur a complètement fondu.

 _ **\- Alors comment as-tu décidé de l'appeler ?**_

La question de mon cousin raisonne encore dans mes oreilles de façon lointaine. Je ne percevais plus rien d'autre qu _'elle._ _Elle_ était magnifique. Et je savais déjà qu'en plus de Lena, en à peine une seconde, _elle_ était déjà devenue mon monde.

 _ **\- Ça suffit,**_ a implosé Alex comme dans un écho, _**je veux savoir comment ma nièce s'appelle ! Lena**_ , a-t-elle accusé, _**je suis certaine que tu sais déjà le prénom qu'à choisi ma sœur.**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais rien,**_ voilà la seule réponse qu'a obtenue ma sœur dans un simple souffle.

Et c'était vrai. J'avais refusé de lui trouver un nom. Parce que même si j'ai finalement accepté son existence, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à concevoir le fait qu' _elle_ puisse grandir en moi. C'était bien trop anormal. Je refusais de parler de l'avenir. Persuadée que ça porterait malheur. Après tout, si les Kryptoniens ont cessé de donner naissance, ce n'est pas pour rien. Près d'une naissance sur deux était fatale pour le nourrisson et une sur cinq pour la mère. Mais Lena semblait tellement heureuse à l'idée d'accueillir cette chose dans nos vies que parfois je faisais semblant d'être heureuse qu' _elle_ arrive. Mais maintenant je comprenais. _Elle_ était magnifique. _Elle_ était tout.

Alors, sans vraiment y réfléchir ou me contrôler, j'ai trouvé son nom et j'ai énoncé doucement :

 _ **\- Estelle, je vais l'appeler Estelle Alexandra Alura.**_

Une main passe devant mon visage, je sursaute avant d'apercevoir ma sœur. Oups… de toute évidence, je suis partie loin dans mes souvenirs. Je dévisage un peu plus Alex. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle est encore présente contrairement aux autres.

Elle croise les bras avant de me toiser de haut en bas. Oh, oh…

 **\- Tu me caches quelque chose Kara Danvers et je veux savoir ce que c'est.**

Qu'est-ce que je disais : oh, oh ! Je me mets en position de "défense", je recule d'un pas, croise les bras comme s'ils pouvaient me protéger des questions d'Alex et j'attends la suite. Je sens que cette conversation va être compliquée.

Je suis genre physiquement incapable de mentir à Alex. Et même si ce n'est pas vraiment "mon" Alex, ça reste problématique. Elle me fait toujours cracher le morceau, même quand je n'en ai pas envie. D'ailleurs, c'est à elle que j'ai révélé aimer Lena pour la première fois… non, stop ! Je dois me concentrer.

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as demandé à Kal de prendre soin de "ma" Kara ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu t'apprêtes à faire une bêtise, je ne sais pas moi comme… oh mon dieu ! Tu as décidé de changer de planète ou pire… de t'irradier avec de la Kryptonite !**

 **\- Euh… Alex…**

 **\- Quoi ? Dis-moi, je peux tout entendre ! Tout ! Je sais que tu as dit que je ne serai pas celle qui te sortirait de ce cercle vicieux et infernal mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer. Tu es ma petite sœur et…**

 **\- ALEX ! Ça suffit ! Il ne va rien m'arriver,** je soupire à la fin de ma phrase avant d'ajouter, **rien du tout.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu avais l'air si inquiète ?**

 **\- Euh…**

Parce que je suis une mère et que de savoir que j'ignore porter ma petite fille est légèrement perturbant et angoissant. Combien de fois je me suis pris un coup dans l'estomac en cinq mois ? Non… je ne préfère pas y penser. De toute façon, Estelle va bien donc, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

 **\- … parce que j'étais complètement inconsciente.**

Voilà, ça s'est une bonne réponse.

 **\- Je le savais, tu es en train de péter une durite. Il faut faire quelque chose !**

 **\- Alex… j'ai un cœur brisé. Pas une maladie incurable, laisse moi du temps. J'irai mieux. Tu en as la preuve sous les yeux.**

 **\- Et comment je peux savoir que tu ne fais pas semblant ?**

 **\- Parce que je suis heureuse Alex,** j'affirme en souriant.

Je peux lire dans les yeux de ma sœur que j'ai réussis à la convaincre. En même temps, il n'y a rien de plus vrai. Je suis certainement la femme la plus heureuse de cette Terre ! J'aime et je suis aimée de la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Je suis une mère accompli, Estelle est adorable et pas toujours ingérable.

J'avoue que je ne m'étais pas préparée au côté super pouvoir… nous avons donc subi plusieurs situations coquasse. Comme la fois où j'ai cru qu'elle avait disparu parce qu'absente de son berceau, il se trouve en fait qu'elle lévitait au-dessus. Je n'avais pas prévu non plus que du haut de ses six ans, elle me demande d'entretenir une correspondance avec quelqu'un de la planète Xudar , dans le secteur 2813, le même que Krypton.

Je commence à sourire sans m'en rendre compte. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, je suis heureuse. J'espère juste que je serai de retour à temps pour la voir souffler ses sept bougies dans à peine deux mois dans ma chronologie.

 **\- Tu l'es vraiment…**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu es vraiment heureuse ?**

 **\- A-t-en faire pâlir de jalousie,** je répond en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 **\- Les choses sont si différentes en 2025 ?**

Je souris un peu plus à l'entente de sa question. La réponse est pour moi évidente. J'ancre mon regard dans celui d'Alex avant de murmurer :

 **\- Non Alex. 2025, n'est pas "si" différent. La vérité c'est que j'ai évolué. J'ai laissé une personne en particulier m'aimer et depuis, le monde est cent fois plus beau. En 2025, je l'ai. Elle est là la différence.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je refuse de perdre l'amour de ma vie.**

 **\- Je pourrais… je ne sais pas… t'aider, te pousser dans ses bras au moment où cette personne apparaîtra dans ta vie.**

 **\- Qui te dis que cette personne n'est pas déjà dans ma vie** ? je demande lentement avant de continuer, **mais que je ne la voit pas encore ?**

 **\- Mais si elle est déjà dans ta vie, tu dois t'aider à la voir.**

 **\- Si… seulement si…**

 **\- Kara !**

J'éclate de rire. Alex ne peut pas comprendre. Moi, j'ai assimilé tout ça il y a longtemps. Avant ce fameux réveillon, ni moi, ni Lena n'étions prêtes pour l'autre. Il y avait des sentiments, c'est certain mais rien d'extravagant. Et surtout, il y avait mon secret qui pesait bien trop lourd entre nous deux.

Non… notre relation se construit entièrement sur les cinq prochains mois. Il n'y a pas de chemin plus court. Il faut que je vive tout ce que j'ai à vivre. C'est comme ça ! Un raccourci n'engagerait rien de bon…

J'ai besoin de réaliser par moi-même que Kara Danvers est utile pour garder Lena près de moi. J'ai besoin de me rendre compte petit à petit que je ne cherche que son bien-être. J'ai besoin de l'entendre me dire qu'elle ne renoncerait jamais à être une Luthor parce que ça équivaudrait à ne pas me connaître. J'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler que moi aussi finalement, je ne changerais rien à ma vie si cela signifiait la perdre, elle. J'ai besoin de ressentir ce vide intérieur profond en apprenant qu'une journée que j'avais imaginé parfaite pour elle s'est effondrée. Et surtout, oui surtout, j'ai besoin d'être l'instigatrice de notre premier baiser.

Notre premier baiser… elle m'a avoué que jamais ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait osé faire le premier pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se sentait toujours blâmable à cause de Mon-El. Il a d'ailleurs longtemps été un trouble fait au milieu de notre idylle. La culpabilité de Lena, cumulée à mes incertitudes et au fantôme de mon ex, nous ont souvent mis des battons dans les roues mais nous avons été plus fortes que tout ça.

 **\- Si tu veux un jour me voir aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui, donne du temps au temps.**

 **\- Raaaah ! C'est frustrant !**

 **\- Mais je le mérite, non ? Tout ce bonheur, je le mérite ?**

 **\- Évidemment, quelle question !**

 **\- Alors fait-le Alex.**

 **\- Faire quoi ?**

 **\- Me faire confiance, faire confiance à l'avenir.**

Alex fronce très légèrement les sourcils. Je souris doucement. Je sais qu'elle vient de comprendre, là, juste à cette instant. Je peux presque entendre sa question silencieuse tellement elle semble évidente. Alors j'y réponds naturellement :

 **\- Si je pouvais recommencer, je ne changerais rien.**

Puis, c'est apparu de nouveau, une lumière éclatante qui tire dangereusement vers le magenta. Je lève une main en guise de protection. Je suis complètement aveuglée mais pourtant, je perçois une silhouette au loin : Lena !

Évidemment…

Lena ne me laisserai jamais. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne à abandonner. Je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison pendant une seconde, j'ai pu douter de sa détermination. Ici, on m'a empêché de trouver un moyen de la retrouver alors, c'est elle qui a agi.

L'image devient de plus en plus floue. Elle tente de s'avancer vers moi. Une main se referme sur son épaule, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. J'essaye de voir qui est à ses côtés mais il n'y rien à faire, je ne vois qu'elle. Ses lèvres bougent, elle murmure les mots que je préfère percevoir mais je n'entends pas sa voix. Non, je ne peux que deviner son : je t'aime.

Puis tout disparaît…

L'image n'a pas duré assez longtemps mais maintenant, je sais. Lena me cherche et elle va trouver un moyen de me ramener chez moi, dans mon temps, à ma place et surtout près de ma famille !

 **\- Non mais c'était quoi ça ?** hurle Alex.

 **\- Ma famille,** je réponds avec une pointe de nostalgie.

* * *

C'était arrivé un jour, sans aucune explication. Alors que Superman et Supergirl se battaient contre une entité, ils avaient disparu tous les deux, aspirés par un ciel devenu écarlate. Tout le monde se souvenait de cette date du 9 février 2025 où les héros avaient tout bonnement été effacés. Il n'y avait plus de cape rouge pour protéger la Terre.

Et aujourd'hui, en ce 12 juin 2025, pour la première fois en quatre mois, j'ai eu la chance d'apercevoir ma Kara. Cet instant a été si éphémère que je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis reconnaissante pour ce moment volé ou un peu plus anéanti. Mon cœur se brise un peu plus chaque jour depuis sa disparition.

Une main rassurante vient un peu plus serrer mon épaule. Je me retourne subitement, je colle ma joue sur son torse, je serre mes bras dans son dos et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes. Un geste rassurant, pas grand-chose, juste une paume qui glisse dans mon dos. Puis il y a aussi ses mots.

Je ne suis plus seule à chercher Kara…

Malgré la douleur que vient de me provoquer cette vision trop courte, je sais que maintenant l'espoir renaît. Des lèvres viennent doucement effleurer mon front. Un regard m'intime de ne pas abandonner et de lui faire confiance. Un souffle m'assure qu'il va me la ramener, qu'importe le temps.

Oui, Kara me sera rendue. Qu'importe les épreuves. Il ne nous abandonnera jamais. Nous sommes aussi sa famille. Il a dit une fois, qu'il lui devait tout et que si un jour nous avions besoin de lui, il serait là.

Si…

* * *

J'ai attendu un nouveau signe de Lena mais en une semaine, il ne s'est rien produit d'autre. J'ose à peine sortir de ce couloir. Je reste le plus clair de ma journée adossée contre un mur à voir et revoir le visage de Lena. Elle avait l'air si triste, si fatiguée…

Je serre mon poing, ça ne va pas du tout ! Je n'aime pas la savoir dans cet état et ne pouvoir rien faire pour elle. Ça me rend malade ! Mon membre percute le mur derrière moi qui se fissure. Je me retourne vivement pour voir les dégâts que je viens de provoquer. Ça craint…

Je vais encore me faire passer un savon par J'onn !

Je soupire. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'attendre. J'ai essayé de faire comprendre au DEO que nous devions trouver une solution pour nous ramener Kal et moi à la bonne époque mais ils continuent d'avoir peur d'une attaque d' Atlas. Ce qui est stupide, ce presque dieu n'est pas du genre patient et ingénieux, il frappe et c'est tout.

Je ne comprends pas comment mon cousin peut-être aussi calme. Loïs doit bien lui manquer à lui aussi, d'autant plus que cette dernière est enceinte. Par Rao ! Si ça se trouve, il va manquer la naissance de son deuxième enfant, ce serait une catastrophe !

Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais cet idiot !

Je n'arrive plus vraiment à me souvenir quand nous avons commencé à nous éloigner. Il continue de mépriser ma relation avec un Luthor. Il refuse de l'appeler par son prénom. Il exige aussi de voir Estelle une fois par mois pour lui inculquer le savoir Kryptoniens. Ce que je trouve complètement stupide, si un de nous deux peut expliquer à un enfant comment fonctionnait notre planète, c'est moi. Après tout, hey, j'ai vécu sur Krypton douze ans de ma vie ! Mais je ne sais pas, c'est une obsession qu'il a depuis la naissance de Jon.

Je me sens tellement vide et triste alors que je suis loin de ma famille.

 **\- Hey !**

Alex… je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle s'accroche à moi ainsi. Ou alors c'est peut-être parce que… je suis vraiment une idiote en 2017 ! Je m'insupporte moi-même. Je demande donc :

 **\- Je refuse encore de te parler ?**

 **\- Oui, tu es une horrible personne.**

 **\- Ouais… j'ai mes moments. Je suis désolée.**

 **\- C'est pas grave, je me concentre sur le fait que tu vas évoluer. Tu ne vas pas rester pour toujours avec un cœur brisé et aussi… taciturne.**

 **\- J'ai su avancer à la destruction de ma planète et à la mort de tous ceux que j'aimais. J'espère bien que je suis capable de surmonter une petite peine de cœur.**

 **\- Une "petite" peine de cœur ? Je ne voudrais pas être là le jour où tu subiras une "grande" peine de cœur. Je n'y survivrai pas…**

 **\- Moi non plus,** je murmure.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Non rien. C'est… j'ai plus de recul sur la disparition de Mon-El. Je sais aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas la fin du monde. J'ai su évoluer sans lui mais ça demande du temps.**

 **\- Tu es de nouveau tombée amoureuse,** complète-t-elle.

 **\- Oui,** je prononce avec un grand sourire que j'essaye de maîtriser en venant mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

 **\- Mince… tu as l'air vraiment heureuse… c'est un contraste assez flippant qu'il existe entre les deux "toi". J'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemble cette famille dont tu nous parles tout le temps !**

 **\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à rêver de plus… tu es toujours là, évidement. J'onn est là lui aussi, du moins la plus part du temps. Eliza… est, et restera toujours notre pilier à toutes les deux. Ce sont les mêmes personnes mais elles sont juste accompagnées pour la plupart.**

 **\- La famille s'est agrandie ?**

 **\- Évidemment qu'elle s'est agrandie, Alex pour faire un couple, il faut être deux.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire,** bougonne-t-elle.

 **\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question sans risquer de changer les choses.**

 **\- C'est absolument injuste ! Je suis certaine que je vais réussir à te faire craquer !**

Je ris doucement en sachant pertinemment que si elle pose les bonnes questions, je n'arriverai pas à lui mentir. Je m'apprête à la relancer, juste pour le plaisir de la taquiner. Mais je me stoppe net. J'écarquille les yeux, mon souffle se coupe et mon cœur bat plus vite, si vite qu'il masque presque le son qui m'a mis dans cet état.

Lena…

Du moins, les battements de son cœur et sa façon de marcher sont présents. Elle est dans les locaux du DEO. Par Rao… Lena ! Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me décolle du mur sur lequel j'étais adossée et je fais un premier pas, puis deux vers elle. J'avance jusqu'à une balustrade à laquelle je m'accroche. Ça cogne un peu partout, dans mes tempes, dans mon cou, dans ma poitrine. Mes membres tremblent alors que tout autour de moi ne ressemble à rien d'autre qu'à un écho étouffé par des : bam-bam, bam-bam, bam-bam…

Mes yeux se posent sur elle. Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin la détailler que j'en pleurerais. Mes doigts se resserrent un peu plus, pliant le métal sous la pression. Que ce ne soit pas encore "ma" Lena ne change pas grand-chose… enfin si quand même…

Elle se tient bien droite devant Supergirl. Son regard est quelque peu fuyant. Elle déteste être en face de moi, du moins, du moi costumé. Elle n'arrive pas encore à pardonner à l'héroïne. Elle était tellement persuadée qu'elle serait capable de trouver un moyen de ne pas briser le cœur de sa meilleure amie, l'autre moi : Kara Danvers.

C'est la seule fois où elle s'est rendue au DEO avant que je ne l'y conduise alors que je croyais mourir à cause de mes douleurs à l'estomac. Elle tend un objet à l'autre moi avec un certain dédain. Elle n'est pas heureuse de l'aider. Elle se sent obligée. Pour elle, c'est comme un devoir.

 **\- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé.**

Tout dans le contrôle. Ouais… elle détestait vraiment Supergirl pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Kara. Mais pire encore, elle se haïssait elle-même pour ne pas avoir trouvé une solution moins radicale. Parfois, elle m'avoue se sentir encore coupable, même sept ans après… surtout la première fois où Es a eu ses premières difficultés à respirer. Après tout, elle reste à moitié daxamite.

Comme toujours, je l'ai rassuré et je lui ai presque ordonné de reprendre du poil de la bête. Si quelqu'un pouvait sauver notre petite princesse d'à peine trois ans, c'était bien elle. Et, c'est ce qu'elle a fait en cumulant ses connaissances avec celle de ma sœur et d'Eliza.

 **\- Je n'aime pas savoir une Luthor dans nos locaux,** l'intervention d'Alex me fait sursauter.

Je ne réponds rien, même si ça me coûte de rester muette. Je sais pertinemment que si je commence à défendre Lena, Alex pourrait comprendre. Un rire moqueur s'échappe des lèvres de ma sœur :

 **\- Vraiment ? Rien du tout ? Pas de : Lena n'est pas comme eux, c'est peut-être une Luthor mais elle est différente ! C'est quelqu'un de bien, blablabla…**

 **\- Lena** _ **est**_ **différente,** je prononce en regardant ma sœur dans les yeux pour qu'elle percute bien chaque mot.

 **\- Kara, tu…**

 **\- Je ne te dirai pas quand, ni comment, et encore moins pourquoi, mais Lena fait partie de notre famille et je suis reconnaissante de juste avoir le droit de l'apercevoir. Elle me manque terriblement.**

Voilà… j'ai lamentablement échoué ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faut toujours que je défende Lena. Après tout, c'est l'amour de ma vie. Sans elle, je ne suis rien.

La preuve en est, même si pour l'instant c'est imperceptible, l'autre moi est complètement dévastée à l'idée de perdre Lena. Elle a envie de la retenir, de lui dire la vérité mais elle n'y arrive pas. La colère de Lena à son égard en tant que Supergirl l'effraie, elle a peur que Lillian est raison et que sa fille se détourne d'elle une fois la vérité sur son identité révélée et… elle a besoin de Lena.

Par Rao, ce que je peux avoir envie de juste descendre, la rejoindre et de lui dire bonjour. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai le droit à une étreinte. Que ses bras me manquent… enfin c'est surtout cette façon bien à elle qu'elle a de toujours me réconforter. Je suis tellement perdu sans elle.

 **\- Un Luthor fait parti de notre famille.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Luthor, c'est Lena.**

Voilà, c'est sans appel. Je n'ai rien de plus à dire. Je m'éloigne avant que la présence de celle qui possède mon cœur ne fasse plier ma volonté et que bien malgré moi, je ne la rejoigne. Je ne laisse de mon passage rien de plus que les traces de mes doigts gravées dans la rambarde.

Je cale mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon en avançant le plus loin possible de la tentation. Je passe devant la salle d'entraînement. Je me stoppe en apercevant Kal s'acharner sur un bloc de béton. Je n'y arrive pas. Non, il n'y a rien à faire, je ne le comprends pas.

Je soupire. J'ouvre doucement, sans faire de bruit, la porte et je m'avance toujours silencieuse. Je croise les bras devant le spectacle. J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps, il s'entraînait plus. Il a peut-être enfin compris que sans sa super force, il n'était plus grand-chose. Je pense que c'est depuis qu'il a rencontré Diana et Bruce.

C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, si on enlève ses pouvoirs à mon cousin, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit journaliste. Il ne pourrait plus sauver le monde. Si on enlève le Batman à Bruce, il lui reste son ingéniosité et son fric, il a vraiment beaucoup de fric ! Un jour, il faudrait que je demande à Lena qui des Wayne ou des Luthor sont les plus riches. Et si on enlève Wonder Woman à Diana, elle reste en réalité la plus effrayante ! Parce qu'elle sera toujours la reine des amazones surentraînées et surtout une déesse et plus spécifiquement la déesse de la guerre. Je ne sais pas comment elle arrive à gérer toutes ses responsabilités !

Non mais sérieusement, je n'ai que deux identités et je galère déjà. Elle, elle est Diana Prince, Wonder Woman, Reine des amazones et une déesse. Non… vraiment Kara et Supergirl me suffisent amplement !

 **\- Tu veux en parler ?** je demande.

Kal sursaute, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai été discrète. Il n'a pas du m'entendre. Il frappe encore trois fois dans le bloc avant de me tourner le dos pour aller chercher une serviette et la placer sur son cou. Il revient en crachant presque :

 **\- Non Kara, je ne veux pas en parler.**

 **\- Comme tu veux…**

 **\- Comme je veux ? Depuis quand quoi que ce soit est comme je veux ? J'étouffe ici ! Tu t'amuses toujours à me tenir tête, c'est à peine si on se parle. Pourquoi quoi que ce soit changerait ? J'ai ma vie, tu as la tienne et de temps en temps, on se croise pour le bien de tous, c'est tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'est intenable mais c'est comme ça !**

Et bien, et bien… Monsieur Parfait explose ! On dirait que finalement cette situation commence à lui peser à lui aussi.

Je me rapproche, un léger étirement habite mes lèvres. Je le fixe pendant un moment. Je croise lentement les bras avant de lui demander :

 **\- Tu es conscient que celui qui s'est éloigné, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Tu COUCHES avec une LUTHOR !**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour contrôler ma répartie. Je serre mes deux poings. J'inspire profondément. Je m'avance un peu plus, j'entre largement dans son espace personnel et je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je suis en colère, tellement en colère… pourtant, je réponds calmement :

 **\- Je ne couche pas avec une Luthor, j'en aime une, c'est très différent Kal. Lena partage ma vie depuis bientôt sept ans. Il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses parce que je l'aime et que rien, je dis bien rien, ne changera ça.**

 **\- Sur Krypton…**

 **\- Arrête ! Ne parle pas de Krypton comme si tu savais quoi que ce soit, ça a le don de m'agacer. Tu ne sais rien de Krypton.**

 **\- Mon père…**

 **\- Ton père,** je reprends moqueuse. **Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu te fis plus aux dires d'un mort qu'aux miens ? J'ai grandi sur Krypton et je dois en faire mon deuil tous les jours.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Tu ne sais rien Kal, tu n'as jamais ressenti la morsure du froid kryptonnien, tu n'as jamais vu un lever des deux lunes, tu ne peux même pas imaginer la beauté de Rao, tu ne peux pas savoir que je suis restée complètement impassible devant les chutes du niagara parce qu'elle font pâles figures en comparaison aux chutes de laves en fusion qu'il y avait sur notre planète, tu ne peux pas comprendre que malgré le fait qu'on appelle la Terre la planète bleu, les océans sont minuscules ! Tu ne sais rien, alors, juste arrête s'il te plaît !**

 **\- Et tu…**

 **\- Tu veux parler d'amour… tu n'as pas retenu la leçon ? Veux-tu que je te rappelle que Jor-El a tout fait pour t'éloigner de Loïs ? L'amour ce n'est pas un concept que nous connaissons sur Krypton, on s'apprécie mais on ne s'aime pas. Merde Kal, on enfantait même plus sur notre planète ! Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que, que ce soit Loïs ou Lena, aucune n'aurait été accepté. Après tout, ce ne sont que d'insignifiantes humaines… rien de plus Kal.**

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux. Il est choqué par mes derniers mots. Un rire sans joie m'échappe. Je commente :

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner, ton super papa ne t'a jamais dit que Krypton était pour l'esclavagisme ? Il n'a pas non plus mentionné que notre famille ne risquait pas grand-chose parce qu'elle était estimée du conseil. On n'était pas les "gentils" Kal, les El étaient un peu plus ouvert d'esprit mais… au final ils ont été égoïstes. Réfléchis une seconde en quoi toi et moi avions le droit de vivre ? On en avait aucun… nous sommes juste nés dans la bonne famille. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi ça me hante, je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit pendant de longues années !**

 **\- Kara, je…**

 **\- Tu sais quoi, je crois que tu te plais dans ta douleur. Tu te caches derrière une crise existentielle qui n'a aucun sens. Tu es… tu es bien plus humain que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Tu sais pour quelle raison je ne me suis pas mariée ? Non… évidement que non… je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne peux pas demander son consentement à Rao. Un dieu auquel je suis la seule à croire encore. Alors franchement arrête… ne me dis pas ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire au nom de Krypton, tu ne connais pas Krypton. Mais je te repose la question : est-ce que tu veux parler ?**

Pas de réponse mais je vois naître une bataille dans ses yeux. Il n'est pas prêt. Je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir craché ses quatre vérités à la figure. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. Mais parfois, il est tellement…agaçant!

Je m'apprête à m'excuser pour mon soudain excès de colère, normalement je sais bien mieux contrôler mes émotions. Mais je perçois un bruit unique, reconnaissable entre tous. Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler s'il était venu dans mon monde en 2017.

Non… j'en ai aucun souvenir. Je m'excuse auprès de mon cousin et je rejoins le hall principal. Un nuage d'éclair rouge et or tourne à une vitesse folle. Une marrée d'agents du DEO ont dégainé leurs armes. Des faisceaux de lumière s'échappent de la concentration pour s'écraser un peu plus loin et disparaître au contact de la matière.

C'est _lui_! Ça ne peut être que _lui_!

Je me mets à courir alors qu'il ralenti. J'aperçois enfin son visage. Je souris un peu plus. Il m'ouvre ses bras. Je saute. Il me réceptionne un peu maladroitement mais je lui pardonne parce que mes bras sont entourés derrière sa nuque et mes jambes accrochées au-dessus de ses hanches. Je souffle qu'il m'a terriblement manqué. Il rit doucement. Je plaque mes lèvres sur sa joue. Il me fait descendre prétextant que je suis trop lourde. J'amorce une moue boudeuse. Et il m'embrasse sur le haut de mon front.

 **\- Tu es encore dans le pétrin Supergirl,** dit-il avec ce sourire qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

 **\- Hey ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a deux ans je t'ai aidé à éviter un remake de la Planète des Singes !**

 **\- Techniquement, ce n'est pas encore arrivé…**

 **\- Mais…**

Il s'approche de moi, un peu trop. Son visage est si près, c'est bizarre. Il soulève une grande partie de mes cheveux. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi agit-il si bizarrement ? Il murmure :

 **\- Je ne suis pas venu seul.**

 **\- Co… com… comment ça ?**

 **\- Mais avant,** il me fait un clin d'œil et disparaît avant de revenir et de laisser tomber toutes les armes à ses pieds, **beaucoup mieux. LA VOIE EST LIBRE !**

Il continue de me sourire et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il veut dire par son : « je ne suis pas venu seul ». Du moins cette information reste complètement floue, jusqu'à ce que je perçoive de petit pas, un tout petit cœur battre, puis un hurlement :

 **\- Pousse-toi parrain Barry, pousse-toi, pousse-toi, pooouuusseee-toooi !**

Mon meilleur ami s'exécute et je peux voir ma petite fille courir vers moi. Je sens les larmes se former et commencer à tomber sur mes joues. Par Rao, je ne pensais pas être si heureuse en la revoyant. Je m'accroupis pour la réceptionner. Ses petites couettes brune maintenues par un chouchou volent dans tous les sens. Elle est magnifique. Estelle n'est plus qu'à quelques pas quand elle prononce en commençant elle aussi à pleurer :

 **\- MAMAN !**

Et si un peu plutôt, je suis celle qui me suis transformée en koala sur mon meilleur ami, maintenant c'est le tour de ma fille. Je caresse ses cheveux, son dos, avant de l'éloigner pour la regarder dans les yeux. Qu'elle est belle et surtout réelle !

 **\- Tu m'as manqué mon bébé.**

 **\- Je ne suis plus un bébé !**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Je suis venue te chercher avec Barry,** argumente-t-elle.

 **\- Oui, d'ailleurs Barry, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de l'emmener avec toi ?**

 **\- En fait,** commence-t-il gêné, **je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix… elle m'a suivi.**

Par Rao ! Lena doit-être morte d'inquiétude ! Elle doit être au bord de la crise d'angoisse ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ? À ce stade là, c'est la rupture d'anévrisme qui la guette !

La petite main d'Estelle resserre un peu plus mon haut. Je devine que Kal ne doit pas être loin. Elle ne se sent pas très à l'aise avec lui. Elle m'a dit un soir qu'elle n'aimait pas comment il regardait méchamment sa deuxième maman.

 **\- Bonjour ma puce,** dit-il avec une voix douce.

Je me retourne en fronçant les sourcils. Il m'accorde un regard qui veut clairement dire : c'est bon, j'ai compris, je me retire. Je murmure alors à l'oreille de ma fille d'être gentille et d'être polie. Elle se cache de moitié dans mon tee-shirt avant de faire un geste de la main qui pourrait ressembler à un salut puis elle murmure tout bas :

 **\- Bon'zour.**

 **\- Barry,** énonce ensuite mon cousin.

 **\- Clark,** prononce mon ami de la même façon.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, leur comportement à tous les deux est vraiment puéril. Je m'apprête à les réprimander lorsque je vois Alex s'avancer. Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans le petit corps d'Estelle disparaît lorsqu'elle aperçoit sa tante. Un magnifique sourire se dessine sur son visage encore arrondi. Elle tend les bras vers elle en demandant :

 **\- Alex, attrape-moi !**

Puis elle saute. Mon cœur de mère s'arrête à la seconde. D'autant plus que cette Alex ne connaît pas ce jeu. Heureusement, elle arrive à rattraper Estelle de justesse. Je soupire de soulagement alors que ma sœur demande :

 **\- Tu as une fille ?**

 **\- C'est la première fois que tu me rencontres ?** demande Estelle.

 **\- Euh… oui.**

 **\- Et bien tu es une tante géniale, la plus géniale de toute !**

Je vois qu'Alex est touchée par le compliment. Je remarque aussi que la plupart des personnes qui nous entourent souris. C'est un pouvoir qu'à Estelle, elle rend tout le monde heureux. Je détaille un peu plus chaque visage et je suis rassurée lorsque je ne vois pas le mien plus jeune. Ce serait difficile à expliquer.

 **\- Je peux savoir d'où vient toute cette agitation ?**

J'onn apparaît. Oh, oh… le visage d'Estelle change immédiatement. Elle tire vers le bas, obligeant Alex à la déposer et elle court vers le martien avec un sourire resplendissant qui illumine son visage.

Évidement, cet idiot ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive et ne fait pas un geste vers elle. Estelle ne semble pas plus affectée que ça et s'accroche à sa jambe en demandant :

 **\- Tu peux me faire voler comme la dernière fois ? Maman ne veut pas et je n'y arrive pas encore toute seule…**

 **\- Es,** j'interviens, **je… il ne te connaît pas encore. Tu te souviens ?**

 **\- Mais il ne vient plus jamais nous voir,** se plaint-elle.

 **\- Je sais mon cœur mais c'est qu'il est très occupé.**

 **\- Avant de partir, je peux voir M'gann ?**

 **\- M'gann n'est pas sur Terre ma puce.**

Elle fronce ses sourcils avant de faire une moue absolument adorable. Elle réfléchit encore un peu avant d'affirmer :

 **\- Le passé est ennuyeux, je veux rentrer.**

Je ris doucement en même temps que Barry. Mon meilleur ami s'accroupit devant elle et lui propose une glace qu'elle accepte tout de suite. Il me laisse de cette façon un peu de temps pour convaincre toutes les personnes présentent de ne parler d'Estelle à personne, surtout pas à l'autre moi.

Kal s'éclipse prétextant devoir plier ses bagages, sauf qu'on n'a pas de bagages. Il ne veut juste pas avoir à affronter cette discussion. Je le regarde disparaître en le fusillant du regard. C'est toujours un abrutit !

 **\- Donc,** reprend Alex, **tu as une fille.**

 **\- Je te l'avais dit. Ma famille m'attend en 2025.**

 **\- Et elle a tes pouvoirs ?**

 **\- Ouais… c'est un vrai calvaire à gérer… et toi,** je pointe J'onn d'un doigt accusateur, **j'espère que tu t'en veux horriblement de m'avoir éloigné de mon bébé !**

 **\- Kara, je… ne pouvais pas savoir…**

 **\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de te le dire.**

 **\- Pas que tu avais une fille,** insiste J'onn.

 **\- Parce que l'autre moi ne doit pas le savoir, sous aucun prétexte. J'ai besoin d'apprendre son existence d'une façon bien précise.**

 **\- Attends,** intervint ma sœur, **tu veux dire que…**

 **\- Je suis enceinte, oui. Mon-El est le père.**

Le silence qui suit cette annonce aurait pu me mettre mal à l'aise mais j'ai connu pire. Je ne les laisse derrière moi qu'une fois qu'ils m'ont tous promis de garder le secret. Alors je rejoins la cafétéria qui est rempli des rires d'Estelle.

J'observe Barry lui faire des mimes, des grimaces et même des blagues. Il est super avec elle. Il est sa figure paternelle. Il l'aime autant que son petit Blaine qui a maintenant deux ans. Le petit garçon est adorable, comme son père. Je suis certaine qu'il va faire fondre plus d'un cœur.

Je sens que Kal vient se placer près de moi, pourtant, je ne lui accorde pas un regard. Lui aussi observe la scène presque comique entre mon meilleur ami et ma fille. Il soupire avant de dire :

 **\- Tu avais raison. Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de te juger. Quand nous serons à la maison, je ferais un effort pour accepter Lut… Lena.**

 **\- Merci.**

* * *

C'était arrivé un jour, sans aucune explication. Alors que Superman et Supergirl se battaient contre une entité, ils avaient disparu tous les deux, aspiré par un ciel devenu écarlate. Tout le monde se souvenait de cette date du 9 février 2025 où les héros avaient tout bonnement été effacés. Il n'y avait plus de cape rouge pour protéger la Terre.

Le 25 juillet 2025, trois jours… cela faisait trois jours que Barry avait trouvé un moyen de rejoindre Kara et que lorsque j'avais cligné des yeux, Estelle l'avait suivi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner en rond. Je n'ai pas osé dormir même si j'ai bien dû m'assoupir par moment sans m'en rendre compte.

Je suis tellement angoissée…

Je fais des allers-retours entre mon bureau et le portail par lequel ils sont censés réapparaître. Je suis exténuée. Je n'ai plus la force de regarder vers le ciel. Je n'ai plus assez d'espoir. Je suis tellement… fatiguée.

Je me poste devant la cafetière, je me sers un de ces breuvages acres et acides. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour rester éveillée. Lorsque je me retourne, une couleur écarlate vive apparaît, elle est zébrée par des éclairs jaunes. Je lâche ma tasse qui s'écrase au sol et se brise. Honnêtement, j'en ai rien à faire.

Mes jambes vacillent. Mon cœur semble à son point de rupture. Une bille désagréable se forme dans ma gorge. Je n'ai pas envie de me remplir de nouveau d'espoir inutilement. Je ne supporte plus son absence. Et je ne pourrais pas survivre à une nouvelle déception. J'ai besoin de la voir, de la sentir et de la toucher. Sans elle, tout à un goût d'inachevé.

Puis, je commence à apercevoir quatre formes. Le premier que je distingue c'est Barry qui tient Estelle dans ses bras puis j'aperçois Kal. J'ignore ce dernier et je me concentre sur la dernière image encore flou. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je tremble.

Kara apparaît sous mes yeux. Elle est comme un mirage. Elle sourit. Elle pleure. Elle court vers moi. Elle attrape ma main. Elle me serre dans ses bras. Elle caresse ma joue. Elle me détaille comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Elle glisse sa main de la mienne jusqu'à ma nuque. Elle applique chacun de ses gestes avec une douceur qu'elle n'accorde qu'à moi. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle m'embrasse comme si j'étais son souffle, sa vie.

Qu'il est bon de la retrouver. Je m'accroche à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Peut-être que c'est le cas après tout. J'ai cru mourir alors qu'elle était loin de moi. Estelle tire sur mon bras. Je ris doucement avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire des bisous un peu partout sur le visage, ce qui attire ses rires.

Oui, je peux enfin respirer.

Kara m'est revenue. Qu'importe le temps. Qu'importe les épreuves. Elle a su trouver le chemin pour me rejoindre. Elle ne m'a pas abandonné. Mais en même temps, elle m'avait promis de toujours me revenir si elle venait à disparaître.

Si…

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà ! Cet OS entre passé, présent et futur est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous annonce d'ores et déjà qu'il y aura un OS complémentaire qui apparaîtra prochainement sur le rapprochement du supercorp durant l'année 2017 ! Ce pré-quelle est déjà entièrement rédiger et chez ma correctrice. Si vous êtes vraiment trop impatient(e) je peux toujours le publier et le réuploder une fois corriger ! ^^**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Atlas est un des célèbres antagonistes de Superman, il va d'ailleurs réussir à le mettre à mal et c'est finalement Krypto qui va avoir le dernier mot ! ^^**

 **Note n°2 : Secteur 674 est protégé par le Green Lantern Kilowog qui, par la suite, choisi et forme les futurs Green Lantern.**

 **Note n°3 : Pavlova mangue et framboise est une des pâtisseries les plus populaire de Russie.**

 **Note n°4 : Le Ndizi est un dessert africain à base de banane et préparé, cuit dans les feuilles de bananier**

 **Note n°5 : Les Poffertjes est un de mes pêchés mignons, ce sont des petits gâteaux sucrés qui viennent du Pays-bas**

 **Note n°6 : Le Yôkan est une gourmandise japonaise.**

 **Note n°7 : Xudar est la planète d'origine des Green Lantern Tomar-Re et Tomar-Tu.**

 **Note n°8 : Le secteur 2813 est donc protégé au court de son histoire par les deux Green Lantern cités dans la note n°7 et est notamment le secteur où se situait Krypton.**

 **Note n°9 : Batman alors… euh… c'est le justicier de Gotham ! XD Non en fait… j'ai vraiment du mal avec la noirceur des comics de l'homme chauve-souris. En gros, j'adore les personnages secondaires qui découlent de Batman mais Batman en lui-même, je ne sais pas, il est trop dark pour moi ! Je pourrais parler des heures sur Harley, le Joker, Catwoman, Vicki Vale et même Alfred mais Bruce Wayne en lui même euh… non ! ^^ Je vais peut-être en fâcher certains parce que je sais que c'est un des héros préféré de la majorité des personnes mais j'ai une théorie la dessus… peut-être que si Batman est si intéressant c'est parce qu'il a les meilleurs personnages secondaires qui l'entourent et surtout, oui surtout, les meilleurs méchants ! Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une théorie comme ça, ne me lynchez pas ! XD**

 **Note n°10 : Wonder Woman a été créée par Charles Moulton en 1941. Diana est une amazone aux origines plutôt mystérieuses dans les comics. Personnellement, je n'ai toujours pas capté qui est son père (disons pour le bien de cette note que son père, c'est Zeus ! Après tout, c'est Éris qui le dit !)… déjà ça change en fonction de la Terre donc… mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! À l'origine, le personnage de Wonder Women a été créé dans un but totalement féministe et par un homme en plus ! Il voulait qu'en lisant les aventures de Diana, les femmes apprennent ce qu'était la force, la liberté et le courage. Il voulait lutter contre l'idée que les femmes étaient inférieures aux hommes. Le défit personnel de Moulton a plutôt bien fonctionné parce qu'aujourd'hui, Wonder Woman reste une des super héroïnes la plus célèbre dans l'univers DC et continue d'être adapté notamment au cinéma, avec la dernière sortie en juin dernier. Pour info, je me suis servie d'un comics en particulier pour décrire Diana dans cette fanfiction : Wonder Woman, déesse de la guerre en trois tomes que l'on doit à Meredith & David Finch ainsi qu'à Goran Sudzuka. L'histoire se situe au moment où elle se retrouve reine, justicière et déesse et qu'elle est complètement tiraillée entre toutes ses responsabilités.**

 **Note n°11 : J'ai choisi le prénom Blaine pour le fils de Barry parce que c'est un des nombreux noms du héro Flash. Donc Blaine Allen est le Flash du 28ème siècle, normalement.**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **P.S. : Pour ceux et celle qui me suivent sur IHYV, je suis vraiment désolée pour mon absence mercredi... comme je l'avais dis dans le chapitre 27, j'avais cumuler un peu de retard et normalement tout aurait du bien se passer si je n'avais pas attraper la grippe donc voilà, je renouvelle mes excuse et je vous retrouve mercredi ! ;)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


End file.
